


Morning After

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Love, Morning After, Romance, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Sequel to “You Can’t Handle the Truth”, the morning after Alex finally admits her love for Kara.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I just couldn’t resist and had to write this fic. Where as the first one was all angst, this one will be all fluff. And this is a direct sequel to “You Can’t Handel the Truth”, so you do need to read it before reading this fic.

Kara was always a morning person. As soon as the sun was up, so was she. But this was one of those rare moments where she wanted nothing more than to not move and sleep in. And given that it was her Saturday off, she could do just that. Especially after the amazing dream she had just had, Alex had come to her doorstep and admitted that she loved her, and they consummated that love for many many many hours of the night, it was absolutely perfect.

But Kara got a massive reality check when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, an arm that was definitely not hers. But she got a good look at it. She knew Alex so well, she would recognize any body part of that woman in a heartbeat, and this was absolutely Alex’s arm. Her realizing that she was completely naked under her covers was the final confirmation that she needed. Last night was definitely not a dream.  

Kara didn’t know whether to cheer or be paralyzed with fear. As much as she had always wanted this moment, she was scared that Alex would run off as soon as she woke up, while she would never think her foster sister cheap, she was not the best when it came to feelings and emotions. So when she could feel the other woman stirring behind her, she didn’t know what to expect. 

Thankfully the first thing she felt was a pair of lips connecting to the back of her neck. Then she felt them on her shoulder, then on her neck again, then on her cheek. 

“Good morning” Alex said confidently. While Kara was silently thanking every diety she could think of, she turned over to see the smiling and equally naked brunette hovering over her. 

“Good morning” Kara replied softly. Just like the previous night, she searched Alex’s face for any sign of doubt or regret, she thankfully found neither. All she saw was love, happiness, and a little lust left over from the previous night. “Please tell me this is real.” She quietly begged the agent. Alex only smiled warmly at her. 

“It is” Alex replied “and it always will be.” Alex assured her as she could see how nervous Kara was becoming. Alex  affectionately started stroking her hair, staring down lovingly at the woman below her, mentally chastising herself for not doing this way sooner in her life “You are so beautiful.” She inadvertently said aloud, but very much meant, which earned a very wide smile from the Kryptonian. She suddenly found herself flipped over onto her back with Kara hovering over her this time. Kara dropped on to Alex and began kissing her roughly, her confidence built back up. But as she started moving down to Alex’s neck, then to her chest, she felt Alex began to gently push her off. 

“Kara” she said breathlessly “Kara” she brought Kara back off to look her in the eye “As much as I would absolutely love to go another round, I think it’s time we had the talk that we skipped last night.” Kara let out a deep sigh and sunk her head. She hated it when Alex was right. 

“Yea you’re right.” Kara looked her back in the eye. “Over breakfast then?” Kara asked hopefully. Alex could not get over how adorable this woman was. 

“I would love some breakfast.” Kara grinned again she climbed out of bed and started stretching her muscles. Alex could only stare at Kara in all her glory. 

“Like what you see?” Kara asked cheekily. 

“Maybe” Alex answered slyly. Kara giggled again. 

“I could actually use a shower first.” Kara stated “Care to join?” Alex definitely did not object to that.

“I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to call J’onn and let him know I’m not coming in today.” 

“Ok, don’t be too long.” Kara leaned back over and gave Alex a quick kiss before very purposely swaying her hips while walking to the bathroom. They may have inadvertently racked up Kara’s hot water bill, but it was completely worth it.

After at least half an hour in the shower together, they made their way to the kitchen, Kara settling for just a pair of panties and her bathrobe, while Alex put on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. She hadn’t been there in so long that she almost forgot that she had a drawar of her own clothes at Kara’s place. 

She just sipped her coffee as she watched Kara at the stove. Kara was a much better cook than she’d like to admit, much better than Alex anyway. While Alex had to make waffles in the toaster, Kara was going all out. She had the bacon ready, the pancakes were almost done, and the raspberries and blueberries weren’t even needed, Kara simply wanted to go all out to please Alex, which Alex did not mind one bit. 

“Here you go.” Kara handed Alex a plate of food and fed her a raspberry, which she gleefully accepted. Alex could definitely get used to this. As they started eating, Alex decided it was time.

“Soooo.....” the agent began “Last night was...” Alex didn’t know how to phrase it. 

“Amazing, fantastic, sexy, beautiful, the best night of my entire life, I could go on.” Kara replied, Alex chuckled. 

“No, I think that just about sums it up.” While Alex enjoyed this small banter, it was time to be serious. “I’m sorry.” Kara seemed confused. 

“For what?” 

“For everything.” Alex started “For being an idiot all these years, for ignoring you, for ditching you, for Earth Birthday, for not being there for you, and most of all for wasting so much time of our lives when it could have been like this the whole time.” Alex quit her rambling when she felt Kara’s hand on her own. 

“Hey, that one is on both of us, ok?” Alex still seemed reserved “What matters is, we’re here now, and I’m hoping this is what it will always be like.” Alex definitely agreed with that “I love you Alex, and I forgive you, for everything.” Alex’s heart practically melted in her chest as the Kryptonian across from her said those words. 

“I love you too.” It had occurred to Alex that this was their first time they were saying those words to each other in that context, and it just made Alex’s heart melt even more. 

“Soooo....” Kara said this time “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but I do need to know.” Kara was definitely nervous about asking this, but it was something she needed to ask “What made you decide?” Alex sighed, while she was slightly uncomfortable answering this, Kara did deserve to know. 

“Maggie” Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise, while she wanted to know what happened to Maggie, she was too afraid to ask. “We ended it last night, well actually she ended it.” While she was already not a fan of the detective, hurting Alex definitely didn’t score her any points. 

“What happened?” Kara asked with her teeth gritted. 

“Well, the short version, she forced me to pull my head out of my ass and realize that you’re the one I want to be with, not her.” Kara went from anger to surprise. 

“Wait, are you saying that she left you so-” 

“So we could be together.” Alex finished “Since I’m a thundering dumbass, she made me confront my feelings for you. And she left because she knew that I’d be miserable without you.” Kara immediately felt a huge swarm of guilt. 

“I didnt mean to ruin what you and Maggie had.” Alex immediately got up and walked over to her. 

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything, ok?” Alex  cupped her face “Look, what me and Maggie had was good, but it was never meant to be forever. Last night I finally accepted that. And yes, I do love Maggie” Alex took on of Kara’s hands in her own “But not like I love you.” Alex saw relief in Kara’s eyes and pecked her lips. The small action made Kara giggle with giddiness. 

“Thank you, now finish your pancakes young lady.” When Alex turned she felt a swift smack on her rear, which made her yelp. Oh she was definitely getting back at her later for that one. But for right now, they decided to finish their breakfast in a comfortable silence. After putting their dishes in the sink, Kara took a seat on the stool next to Alex. 

“So, there is one more thing we need to talk about.” Kara’s interest perked up. “How are we gonna tell everyone?” Yea, Kara hadn’t even thought about that. 

“Wow um.... that is a really good question.” They were both at loss for a moment. 

“We could just be honest.” Alex said “I mean they’re our friends, they’ll understand, right?” Even Alex didn’t sound too sure. 

“Alex, we don’t have to tell anyone yet.” Kara said sympathetically. 

“No, no I want to tell them, I wanna tell everybody, it’s just... how do you tell people that you’re dating your foster sister?” Kara quirked her eyebrow. 

“Well Barry is dating his.” Alex looked confused. 

“Who?” 

“Oh yea that’s right, you haven’t met him yet. My friend Barry, he’s a superhero from another Earth, he’s dating his foster sister. In fact he’s planning on proposing.” 

“Wow” Alex was aghast “Ok that does make me feel a little better.” Alex still seemed reserved “Do you think mom will be ok with this?” Kara knew Eliza was a sore spot, so she had to be delicate. 

“I think that it doesn’t matter what Eliza or anyone thinks. All that I care about is you Alex. All that I have ever cared about has been you. And if they can’t accept us, that’s their fault.” Alex didn’t think she could fall any more in love with the Kryptonian, but she naturally proved her wrong. She pulled Kara from her stool and sat her on to her lap, and held her close. 

“I’m sorry I’m worrying so much. I just want this to be perfect Kara, I need it to be.” Kara started stroking her hair

“It is perfect.” Kara said softly “You are perfect.” Kara couldn’t help herself as she brought her mouth down on to Alex’s. Their lips moved in absolute perfect sync as they made out on the stool. As she pulled her lips back, she looked back down at Alex. “Feel better?” She asked with her shiny grin. 

“Maybe a little.” Alex replied sarcastically, they both laughed and pressed their foreheads together, just enjoying the quiet in each other’s company. That was until Alex spoke up. “But you know what, we don’t have to worry about any of that today, you know why?” Kara was interested.

“Why?” 

“Because today is all about you, Kara Zor-El.” Kara was very interested. 

“Is that so?” Alex nodded her head. 

“Yes it is, I am going to spoil you absolutely rotten.” She emphasized with a quick kiss “For lunch, I’m going to order pizza and potstickers, as many as you want, then after that I’m going to take you to the mall and we will spend hours shopping for whatever you’d like, clothes, shoes, jewelry, you name it, and I’ve got something incredibly speacial planned for tonight.” Kara couldn’t contain her excitement. 

“What is it?” Kara asked with a wide grin. 

“I wanted to do something speacial for our very first date.... and I know you always wanted to try country line dancing” Kara’s eyes went wide as saucers “So I made us a reservation at this place that if we get there before seven, they teach us all sorts of dances and tutorials.” Kara was still wide eyed “And actually, I have to tell you, I lied earlier. I wasn’t calling J’onn, I was calling them to make sure we had cowboy boots reserved.” Kara was completely speechless, she was literally struggling to form words. 

“Wha....I...how did...How?” She asked, realizing that she never told Alex the name of the place. Alex suddenly looked sheepish. 

“I may have had Winn hack into your call list and made him give me the number of the place. Then I called them and made the reservation before I came here last night.” Alex was now worried she might not have gone about this the right way “I’m sorry, it’s just..... I know I royally screwed up the other night, and I just wanna do what it takes to make it right.” Kara once again placed her head on Alex’s and began silently sobbing. 

“I’m sorry” Kara rose her head back up and wiped her cheeks “It’s just....” Kara was struggling to find the right words, Alex let her take her time “This is all I’ve ever wanted, and now it’s actually happening I just.... I just never thought that...” Alex brought Kara in to another hug and held her tight as she let Kara get it all out. After Kara began to settle down, Alex had one more question. 

“So if this is all you wanted, would you like to make it official?” Kara rose her head back up and looked at Alex. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Kara Zor-El, you are the most incredible, beautiful, kind, brave, selfless person that I have ever met in my life, and I love you more than anything. So Kara, I would like to ask, will you be my girlfriend?” Alex’s question was met with a smile and a kiss. 

“Only if you get to be mine.” Alex thought for a second. 

“Yea, I think I can do that.” Oh she was definitely going to get it. Kara slowly climbed off of Alex’s lap and stood in front of her.

“Well then, if you’re my girlfriend” Kara began to slide her arms down Alex’s sides “and if today is all about me” She stopped and wrapped her hands around Alex’s waist “and we still have a few more hours until lunch time” without warning, she lifted Alex off of the stool and off of her feet “that means we still have a few more hours of play time left.” That was such a cheesy line, and Kara knew it as she began carrying Alex to the living room area, confusing Alex. 

“Uh Kara, bedroom’s that way.” Alex said indicating the other direction. 

“It is” Kara agreed “but the couch” Kara flooped Alex onto the couch in front of her “is right here.” Alex just let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Oh Kara, what am I gonna do with you?” Kara looked at her with absolute lust in her eyes. Then she slowly undid the tie on her robe and, maybe a bit too dramatically, let her robe fall to the floor. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things.”


End file.
